Do the Clothes Make the Man?
by A-moment-Behind
Summary: Just a random, smutty tale about how Aveline reacted to seeing Connor in his English outfit. Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. All credit goes to Ubisoft and others behind its production.


Connor tugged on his collar for the fifteenth time. The attire that his father, Haytham, made him wear wasn't something that he liked. The fabric made him itchy, and the collar threatened to strangle him whenever he moved his head or swallowed. He wanted his coat back. This stiff English suit wasn't his style.

Haytham had been exasperated at him, trying to help his naïve son get around town without causing too much attention to them, but he deemed Connor a lost cause.

"You look fine, Connor. Stop messing with your collar! I swear, you are acting like a child," Haytham stated once more as he massaged his forehead to ease away his growing headache. Connor frowned at his father.

"I am not a child." Haytham rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the table to physically keep himself from getting angry.

"How about I leave first? You can meet up with me once you've found more suitable clothing." Haytham stood up straighter, pushing away from the table and fixing his sleeves. "But, if you come dressed as an Assassin or a Native, I will not lift a finger to help you. Got it?" He leveled a glare at Connor.

Before Connor could respond, Aveline walked into the kitchen. The two men looked at her once she came in, pulling up short of the table with her eyes fixed on Connor. She looked him up and down slowly, taking in his new sense of fashion. Haytham smiled.

"Doesn't he look more presentable now?" He didn't wait for Aveline to reply. Instead he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Oddly, she didn't shove it or him away like she usually would have. Her eyes were still glued on Connor.

"I wish my son had half the sense of style as you, Aveline. Though, I fancy the British attire over the French. Too flamboyant and not reliable in battle." He thought that would get a rise from her, and it did. Finally, she shook off his touch, moving away from Haytham and over to Connor.

Connor grew uncertain at her stare. She hadn't said anything to him. Did he look that bad in the clothes? It wasn't like he wanted to wear them, but they were necessary for the mission.

"What? Do I look bad in these?" He decided to ask her as she came closer to him, but she only shook her head, running her hands over his lapels.

"Connor. We should be leaving." Haytham called over his shoulder. He was already out of the kitchen, leaving Aveline and Connor to themselves.

"We have a mission, but I should be back. Tell Achilles were we have gone to." He didn't think she heard a word he said though. She had stepped closer to him, running her hands over his coat. Something was off about her. Connor was confused.

"Aveline? What's wrong?"

"I... I never expected to see you in this... mon Dieu, Connor. Cela vous convient," she breathed, skimming her hands up to his collar.

"It suits me? Really?" He smiled even though he thought she was only being nice. Aveline nodded again.

"Yes, I liked your Assassin coats, but this... you—" She didn't finish. Instead, she pulled his head down, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Her heated kiss surprised him. It wasn't like the sweet, gentle kisses they shared from time to time. No, it seemed more like she was in heat, in desperate need for him, and the feeling was mutual.

His hand slid down to her ass, hoisting her up and depositing her on top of the table. She caressed him with her legs, leaning back and pressing closer to his body. Their kiss grew deeper, and he moaned as her hands slid into his coat, feeling over his pecs while slowly slipping off his coat.

"Connor! What is taking you?" an angry and impatient voice called from outside. Haytham wasn't happy to be kept waiting it seemed, and his outburst had Connor pulling away. Aveline grumbled her displeasure, pulling Connor back in for a kiss and nipping his bottom lip before licking her own.

Connor groaned loudly. If he didn't have to leave, then he would gladly rid himself of his annoying clothes and Aveline's garments too. Alas, he could hear Haytham shouting his name again and pulled back, stepping away from the tempting Aveline.

"I'll be back soon." He stalled a bit, pecked her lips, and then walked away, much to his annoyance and hers.

"Hurry back." She caught the shiver that ran through him before he disappeared out her sight.

Aveline watched him leave, her heart heavy and pounding hard in her chest. Her breathing was rapid and her clothes disheveled. She didn't know what came over her. Seeing Connor in the typical British attire had surprised and aroused her. He looked great, sexy, and wild in his Assassin's outfit, but when he wore that formal, proper clothing, something inside her desired him to her core. He looked like a beast dressed as a gentleman.

She was acting silly. She'd seen many men in French and British formal wear, but why was Connor different, so drop dead sexy? Maybe she needed to clear her head a bit. Getting off the table, she fixed her clothes and left the house.

Connor ignored Haytham as the man rode beside him, relating the plan for the following days. He wasn't even paying attention anymore. They were heading back to his home, and all he could think about was Aveline. She had been so passionate before, so wild. It had aroused him completely, causing his concentration to waver a bit while they collected information.

Just remembering it, Connor felt hot and bothered. Accidentally growling under his breath, Connor made Haytham stop, but he didn't care. His stride increased, and soon, he had left Haytham behind.

The house was but a few yards ahead, but a man was headed in his direction.

"Connor, I have something to ask of you," the man stated as he strode by Connor's side.

"Not now. I have urgent business with Aveline." With a wave of his hand, Connor dismissed the man. His eyes never left the house.

After he was inside, Connor shut and locked the front door. A quick glance toward the kitchen showed that it was empty. "Aveline?" He called out but received no reply. Heading up the stairs, he made it to her room, pushing open the door without even knocking. He needed her. Now. Where the hell was she?

He continued searching upstairs a bit, checking the bathroom, but his efforts were in vain. Downstairs now, he checked the study and the other rooms, but she had gone. About to through a fit, Connor heard someone knocking on the front door.

Another growl rumbled in his throat. He didn't have time for that man from before or Haytham. "Who is it?" He flung the door open, and his eyes fell upon Aveline's face.

"Oh, you're back, mon cher. Why'd you lock the door?" She licked her lips and placed her hands on her hips, annoyed that she had been locked out.

Connor watched her every movement. "So no one would bother us. Where did you go?"

She rolled her eyes. "You left first. I just went to cool off."

"Cool off? Why not just take a shower?"

"I was heading there now." Aveline pushed past Connor, but he caught her arm and smiled at her.

"Let's take one together."

Before she could protest, Connor flung off his hat and hers, scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs. Aveline struggled in his arms, but his grip tightened. "I've wanted you since I left, Aveline. Please." He stared down at her as they ascended up the stairs. A smile crossed Aveline's lips, and she pulled his head down, lightly pecking his lips. Again and again.

Connor kicked the door to the bathroom open completely. He hadn't fully shut it after his quest to look for her. Once inside the room, he let her down, sliding her body against his. The motion alerted her of exactly how much he wanted her. His arousal had pressed against her belly, making her body ache with the need to have it deep within her.

Once her feet were on the ground, Connor quickly stripped her clothes off. Aveline didn't know what to do. His hands were everywhere on her body. They kneaded her breasts, skimmed up her sides and then down her back and to her ass, then gripped her ass to pull her closer. His mouth was just as active as his hands. Hot, open mouthed kisses rained down her neck and shoulders then back up while his teeth scrapped her sensitive flesh. She was sure that her voice would be gone by the time they finished since she couldn't stop the moans erupting out of her from his attentions.

They hadn't even gotten in the shower yet nor Connor out of his clothes. Those clothes. Pushing Connor back, Aveline bit her lip, raking a heated stare up and down his body.

Connor groaned when her hands reached out to him, yanking off his coat and pulling open his shirt. Buttons scattered everywhere as they hit the floor, but her aggressiveness just made him smile. Reaching a hand up, he pulled her hair loose from its binds, running his fingers through it. Now she really looked wild and sexy with her hair framing her beautiful face. Though her hands distracted him, he didn't stop admiring her face. Her eyes were dilated with lust, lips wet and red from his kisses, and her breathing was shallow, making her wonderful breasts rise and fall sensuously.

Forget the shower, he thought. He needed her now, and he was positive that she felt the same. More than positive. Aveline had stripped him of his shirts and coat and was now working on his trousers. Biting his lip, he watched her, but his patience was wearing thin. Quickly moving her hands out the way, he finished the job and stepped out of the rest of his clothes, pressing up against her.

"Connor. Now, mon cher. I need you now," she murmured before rising to nip at his chin. He nodded and hoisted her body against the back of the door while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her arousal against his, grinding back when she started moving her hips. She needed him inside. Now. Quickly.

Who was he to deny her, especially when he needed her just as badly?

And when they finally came together, Connor thought he would explode. The sensations alone had him crying out against Aveline's neck. He was vaguely aware of her moans mixing with his own, and the sound just egged him on. Nipping and sucking on her neck, he rocked within her, bringing them both closer and closer to climax. With the pleasure building, Aveline held on to Connor's biceps, accidentally digging her nails into his flesh. It didn't faze him. A moment later, the pressure built up further and further until Aveline screamed out, Connor groaning loudly against her neck. Then everything seemed to blur and fade to black.

Slowly, Aveline came to. With her eyes closed, she could feel the soft scrapping of a cloth glide over her arms. Humming at the pleasurable feeling, Aveline settled into Connor's lap. He must have settled them into the bath after she passed out and was now washing her lazily.

"Je t'aime, Connor."

"And, I love you, Aveline."

They smiled at one another, Aveline having turned around to declare her love to him. Connor leaned forward and pecked her lips softly, muttering the phrase over again. She giggled then turned back, her back against his chest again.

They remained that way, leisurely relaxing and washing one another in the bathtub, chatting about their days and loving one another's company.

Well that was until Aveline shifted on Connor's lap, arousing him again and initiating a second round, but that's for another time.


End file.
